Histoires Fantastiques
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Les histoires fantastiques et où les trouver. Pour ceux qui sont à la recherche des nouvelles aventures de Newt, Tina, Percival, le Niffleur... Surtout le Niffleur en fait.
1. Chapitre 1

Drabbles fantastiques

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Sauvé.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, lui, Percival Graves, était secouru telle une quelconque demoiselle captive d'une sorcière au sommet d'une tour. Enfin, en l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'un sorcier et d'un placard à balais, on repassera pour le côté épique de la quête.

Tina et Queenie se relayaient pour lui tenir compagnie. Les médicomages avaient été formels : il ne devait se fatiguer sous aucun prétexte. Il resterait donc enfermé dans sa chambre pendant un mois entier.

Il n'avait pas envie d'y croire.

Il avait eu des nouvelles du bureau. Tina avait été réhabilitée, et Queenie promue.

Il n'avait pas envie d'y croire.

Mais elles avaient à présent beaucoup de travail. Grindelwald avait eu le temps de comploter quelques affaires pendant qu'il dupait son monde, et il était temps de réparer les pots cassés.

« Qui lave mes draps ? s'insurgea Graves soudainement.

\- Bonjour, Newt Scamander.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Il pointait sa baguette en direction de l'intrus. Graves avait entendu parler du _merveilleux_ jeune homme par Tina, Queenie, et la presse internationale. Celui-ci s'agitait seulement à lancer des sorts de nettoyage sur tout l'appartement.

« Tina m'a demandé de passer pour m'occuper de vous, ou vous tenir compagnie. Je n'ai pas très bien compris. »

Graves émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde-malade, merci. »

Newt tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de son lit.

Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à rester passif sans rien faire, ils finirent par entamer la discussion. Graves aurait dû être rapidement lassé par toutes ces créatures dont parlait Newt, mais étonnamment, en apprendre plus sur elles était plus intéressant que d'écouter les piaillements incessants de Queenie à propos des ragots de tout le bureau. Et les deux discours étaient bien plus semblables qu'on aurait pu le croire.

La passion de Newt parvenait sans difficulté à piquer sa curiosité.

Et puis, Newt commença à faire ces choses bizarres. Des petits mouvements de temps à autre qui ne semblaient pas avoir de sens, les repas qu'ils partageaient ensemble… Graves n'aurait pas su identifier quoi, mais quelque chose était… était.

Et puis il lui offrait de petites choses. Ça lui mettait le Chizpurfleà l'oreille en quelque sorte.

« Est-ce que vous me faites la cour ? demanda Graves, incrédule. Vous savez qui je suis ?

\- Vous voulez parler de cette parodie de parade amoureuse que les hommes s'évertuent d'accomplir malgré l'inefficacité évidente et les échecs cuisants que cela implique ? répondit Newt.

\- D'accord, oubliez ma question.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse jamais comprendre l'amour, ou le définir avec exactitude. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit souhaitable. Nous sommes faits pour entrer en amour sans être vraiment capable de le cerner. Nous sommes faits pour vivre dans le mystère de l'amour. »

Sur ces paroles sages, Newt sortit un plateau avec deux repas, une chandelle et une rose.

* * *

Caractéristiques :

Nombre de mots : 491

Ce texte est inspirée de les Animaux Fantastiques de J. K. Rowling, et ne m'appartient pas.

Il a été écrit dans le cadre des défis proposés par La gazette des bonbons aux citrons (voir dans les forums du site), et en réponse à ceux suivants :

\- Les Défis de Saison (14 février) : "Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse jamais comprendre l'amour, ou le définir avec exactitude. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit souhaitable. Nous sommes faits pour entrer en amour sans être vraiment capable de le cerner. Nous sommes faits pour vivre dans le mystère de l'amour."

\- Défis des 50 drabbles : Newt S. / Percival G.

\- Concours des points : [A46] (Dialogue) "Qui lave mes draps?"

Tumblr Prompt : "Are you courting me?" Graves asks, incredulous. "Do you know who I am?"


	2. Une dernière chose à faire

_Une dernière chose à faire_

* * *

La pluie était tombée sur New York pendant trois jours d'affilée. Il n'y avait pas eu une seule accalmie et seule la régularité impassible des gouttes qui tombaient sur les toits était signe que cette pluie n'était pas normale. Elle tombait depuis l'aube, depuis qu'un accident sans précédent avait eu lieu dans une bouche de métro égarée. Les journaux sorciers avaient déjà relayé l'information à travers tout le pays, à travers toutes les communautés magiques de par le monde : un obscurus surpuissant avait causé la destruction impressionnante d'une bouche de métro, en plein cœur de New York, ainsi que la dégradation de nombreux bâtiments alentour. Des centaines de moldus avaient pu en être témoins, ainsi que de plusieurs autres incidents du même genre. La situation avait été maîtrisée grâce à l'aide de Newt Scamander qui avait permis d'effacer la mémoire de tous les moldus de la ville. Il avait également permis la capture du criminel Gellert Grindelwald, qui avait disparu de la circulation depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que ça en devienne inquiétant.

Ce bruissement des gouttes qui tombaient sur tous les quartiers de la ville était rapidement devenu rassurant pour la plupart des sorciers qui y vivaient. Il signifiait que leur monde n'était pas encore sur le point de s'écrouler.

Il signifiait également qu'il leur restait beaucoup à faire. Il avait suffi d'un seul homme pour mettre en péril leur avenir à tous, pour faire basculer l'ensemble du monde sorcier vers l'inconnu. Les relations avec les autres nations, que ce soit avec leurs représentants sorciers comme ceux moldus, étaient tendues ces derniers temps, et cet évènement ne faisait que rajouter davantage à la peur ambiante.

Grindelwald avait choisi la ville la plus peuplée au monde pour générer un accident d'une ampleur internationale. Il avait agi seul et n'était pas passé loin de réussir à remettre en cause le statut du secret magique dans son ensemble. Il était du devoir des autorités compétentes de faire en sorte qu'un tel évènement ne se reproduise jamais.

Le quartier général du MACUSA était donc en pleine effervescence depuis le début de l'accident, jusqu'au retour du beau temps sur New York, et encore après. La tension était à peine redescendue d'un cran quand les nuages avaient finalement été emportés par les vents maritimes, et la grosse horloge du hall d'entrée avait laborieusement fait bouger ses aiguilles vers des rivages plus calmes, passant du rouge de l'alerte générale à un orange guère rassurant. Le mot était tout de même passé en un instant auprès de l'ensemble des sorciers présents : la situation était maîtrisée.

Tina avait retrouvé son ancien poste au sein des Aurors, en grande partie grâce à l'aide de Newt, et avait même obtenu des félicitations. La présidente s'était montrée plutôt réticente à admettre ses erreurs, mais la situation avait été catastrophique, et les jeunes gens qui avaient contribué à sa résolution étaient plus que méritants. Tina était ravie de pouvoir reprendre du service, même si on lui avait confié qu'une petite mission assez simple : assurer la protection de Newt Scamander et l'escorter, lui et l'intégralité du contenu de sa valise, hors de la ville.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème auquel Tina devait faire face : Newt n'avait pas dans l'idée de se tenir tranquille, dans un coin, sans faire d'histoires, jusqu'à ce qu'un navire soit prêt à le raccompagner au Royaume-Uni. Bien au contraire, il s'était plongé avec ferveur dans un nouveau mystère à élucider, et traînait Tina aux quatre coins de la ville, et de préférence là où il ne devait certainement pas aller.

Comment Grindelwald avait-il pu tromper son monde en prenant la place de Percival Graves au sein du MACUSA ? Et qu'était-il advenu de Percival Graves ? Personne ne semblait se préoccuper de ces questions au MACUSA et Newt avait donc traîné Tina dans les archives (une section à laquelle il n'avait pas accès), et avait interrogé toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu trouver sur son chemin.

Leur enquête leur avait permis de découvrir à quelle période Grindelwald avait pris la place de Graves, ainsi qu'où chercher les derniers pas de l'homme. Il était fort peu probable qu'il soit encore en vie, mais Newt était tout de même déterminé à retrouver sa trace le plus vite possible.

La fouille de l'appartement de Graves avait été la dernière étape de la piste de miettes de pain qu'ils suivaient depuis plusieurs jours, et ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de fouiller, en fait. La question la plus importante qu'ils se posaient depuis le début avait été résolue une fois le pas de la porte franchi. Graves n'était plus de ce monde. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de chercher son cadavre dans le fond de l'Hudson pour s'en assurer.

Pour autant, son appartement n'était ni vide ni inhabité : son fantôme faisait les 400 pas sur la carpette devant la cheminée. Ils se tourna vers eux avec toute la dignité de feu son homologue.

« Tina, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans mon appartement ?

—Monsieur… » La voix de Tina était très douce alors qu'elle lui répondait, les mots semblaient se bloquer dans sa gorge. « Il y a eu un accident. »

Graves s'était arrêté. Il fixait longuement Newt, le détaillant de pied en cap et semblant le juger avec plus d'intransigeance qu'Anubis auscultait les cœurs et les plumes sur sa balance.

« Vous pouvez tout me dire, je crois bien que je ne suis plus en état de vous menacer de quoique ce soit. »

Tina était hésitante. Newt pouvait lire sa peine sur son visage. Ils savaient bien, tous les deux, qu'ils ne parviendraient sans doute pas à retrouver Graves en un seul morceau. Rien n'avait changé en théorie dans leur enquête, mise à part que l'espoir ne leur était plus permis dorénavant. Il lui fit signe de prendre place sur un canapé poussiéreux. Depuis combien de temps aucun vivant n'avait mis les pieds ici ? Depuis combien de temps le fantôme de Graves rôdait-il dans ce salon ?

« Très bien. Je vous présente donc Newt Scamander, un ressortissant britannique. Je l'ai arrêté à son arrivée à New York pour importation illicite de créatures magiques. Il les étudie en fait. Il y a eu une série d'incidents à cause de ces créatures, certaines d'entre elles ont été relâchées en ville, et nous sommes parvenus à les récupérer toutes, une par une. »

Graves semblait avoir plus de patience que ce que Newt lui connaissait. Pour tout dire, alors même qu'il avait tendance à ne jamais se résoudre à regarder ses interlocuteurs en face lorsqu'il leur parlait, il se sentait étrangement incapable de cesser d'observer Graves. Il n'y avait là aucune attirance romantique, Newt le comprenait plutôt comme de l'incompréhension. La métamorphose de Grindelwald avait été si impressionnante, si parfaite… Et il avait si bien joué son rôle. Il était difficile de penser qu'il avait en face de lui quelqu'un qui se battait pour des idéaux de justice au sein du gouvernement sorcier de ce pays, et non ce détraqué de Grindelwald. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir comment ces traits presque doux avaient pu se métamorphoser en un masque de violence et de haine lorsque l'homme l'avait attaqué.

Graves semblait perplexe après les explications de Tina. Il s'était approché d'elle et examinait de près son badge d'Auror.

« Si ce que vous me dites est la vérité, alors je ne comprends pas comme cet insigne peut encore être accrochée à votre manteau. »

Si ses mots étaient durs, sa voix ne faisait que trahir sa propre curiosité.

« La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de vous, Tina, c'était pour cette affaire avec la Ligue des Fidèles de Salem. Je devais me rendre sur place, ou j'en revenais, je ne me souviens plus très clairement, quand un sorcier est apparu derrière moi, je n'ai vu qu'une ombre. Il m'a surpris avec un puissant sort de magie noire. Je pense qu'il avait préparé mon coup, ou bien alors c'est que Grindelwald en personne s'est déplacé pour moi. » Graves émit un rire étrange, particulier. Newt ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais fait attention au rire des fantômes de Poudlard. Avait-il entendu Grindelwald rire, déguisé sous les traits de Graves ? Il était sûr que ces deux sons n'avaient rien à voir.

Peut-être que maintenant qu'il faisait face à un fantôme, et non à un simple sorcier, Graves devenait d'autant plus intriguant. Newt ne put s'empêcher de parler à la place de Tina, il avait besoin d'apprendre.

« Vous voulez savoir comment vous êtes mort, c'est bien ça ? Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de voir celui qui vous a tué, vous ne pouvez pas savoir.

—Non.

—Ce sorcier qui vous attendait, caché dans les ombres, surveillait les abords de l'église où vivait la famille Barebone. Il savait très bien ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait besoin d'un obscurus, et de la force destructrice et chaotique qu'abritent en eux les obscurials.

—Les obscurus sont pourtant extrêmement rares depuis que le secret magique a été instauré. »

Newt sourit. Il était bon de discuter avec un homme intelligent, il homme qui remettait en cause ce qu'on lui avait appris un jour. Une personne qui doute est une personne qui recherche la vérité, Newt cherchait ces sorciers qui avaient soif d'apprendre. Il avait besoin d'eux pour montrer que les créatures magiques n'étaient pas que des bêtes monstrueuses, que leur existence était bien plus complexe.

« Ce soir-là, vous avez été appelé parce que Miss Porpentina Goldstein a utilisé la magie à l'intérieur même de l'église où vivait Mary Lou Barebone. Tina est intervenue parce qu'elle a surpris Mary Lou battant son fils, Credence. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? Elle détestait la magie, et elle détestait son fils.

—Il était donc un obscurial ? Et vous avez dit que ce sorcier qui m'a assassiné surveillait les lieux. Il avait besoin d'un obscurus, il avait donc suivi ses traces jusqu'à cette église… Ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on entend parler d'eux ! Ils distribuent de la nourriture aux enfants et répriment toute forme de magie, il y avait des dizaines d'obscurials possible.

—Ce sorcier a donc pris votre place au MACUSA, pour pouvoir mieux surveiller l'endroit. Il a vite remarqué de Credence était particulier et s'est servi de lui pour essayer de mettre la main sur l'obscurial. Il pensait que c'était un des enfants venant à l'église. Un soir, il a trouvé Mary Lou Barebone morte dans une église en ruine : elle avait été tuée par l'obscurus. C'était donc évidemment l'un de ses 3 enfants. Credence était trop âgé, il pensait que c'était un cracmol. Il avait tort. Je pense qu'il a dû se rendre compte de son erreur trop tard.

—C'était lui l'obscurial ?

—Oui. Il a dû lui faire miroiter de lui faire intégrer le monde sorcier pour le manipuler, de le libérer de Mary Lou et lui offrir un avenir où il serait libre d'être lui-même. Quelque chose comme ça. Quand il a eu besoin de son aide pour retrouver ses sœurs, il ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Il l'a trahi. Credence a libéré l'obscurus, détruit des petits bouts de la ville dans un chaos titanesque, et s'est réfugié dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien. Il y avait déjà eu des accidents étranges dans le métro. Tina, et moi y sommes allés pour retrouver Credence, mais _vous_ vous y trouviez également. Au final, les Aurors sont intervenus et ont exécuté Credence malgré _vos_ ordres. Et l'imposteur s'est révélé. »

Tina prit la parole pour la première fois depuis que Newt avait commencé à tout raconter.

« Disons que… vous n'aviez pas tout à fait tort quand vous avez dit que Grindelwald était derrière votre mort… »

Graves semblait digérer cette information.

« Grindelwald était à New York ? Pendant tout ce temps ?... Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

—Il s'est battu contre les Aurors présent, commença le Poufsouffle.

—Et Newt a permis sa capture, continua fièrement Tina. »

Le spectre de Graves avait recommencé à tourner en rond devant la cheminée. Newt l'observait, ses yeux se baladaient de gauche à droite. Depuis combien de temps tournait-il ainsi en rond ?

« Je suis apparu dans la rue où je suis mort, à l'aube. Je pense que c'était à l'instant où Credence disparaissait… Je pense que c'est pour lui que je suis revenu. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on puisse avoir des regrets pour… pour une personne que vous ne connaissiez même pas de votre vivant ? Pour quelque chose qui s'est passé avant votre mort ? »

FIN

* * *

 **Note d'auteur :** Ce texte est un univers alternatif car dans le canon, Percival Graves a été inventé par Grindelwald, il n'existait pas avant lui. Il n'a donc ni pu être tué, ni revenir sous forme de spectre.

 **Nombre de mots :** 2107

"Le défi du mois" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : UA lisible par tout le monde, Présence d'un fantôme dans votre UA

"Ces petits fandoms inconnus" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Les Animaux Fantastiques

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 090) "Tu peux tout me dire."

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner (pas les points pour la coupe)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : B (50) (Genre) Spiritual

"Construisez votre Zoo (Harry Potter)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Etang - Avenir

"Défis par thème (HP)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 4-4 Trahison : Ecrire sur la façon dont en raison d'une trahison certaines personnes sont définitivement endommagés ou cassés

"Pick a card any card challenge (défis)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Jack of Spades: Écrivez sur un personnage qui n'est pas élève à Poudlard. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur une autre école.

"The Character Boot Camp" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Camp d'entraînement sur la diversité des personnages. - bâtiment


	3. Dettes

_Dettes_

* * *

Tina avait pensé pendant tout le trajet à ce qui se passerait quand elle serait enfin à Victoria Station. Maintenant, elle était sur le quai avec ses bagages, et elle scrutait foule animée tout autour d'elle. Elle cherchait un jeune homme différent des autres. Elle croisa son regard alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« Bonjour Tina. J'ai une vieille dette à payer, je crois... Je veux que tu aies ça. »

Newt lui tendit un exemplaire de son livre.

Tina sourit, plus d'un an de correspondance pour cela. Elle ne put se retenir davantage et embrassa le magizoologue de renommée internationale.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 100

"Défis anniversaires" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Tina Goldstein

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 076) "Je veux que tu aies ça."

"Super 2000 : Le concours du 18" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : [Défi 132 : M ; 100 mots max.] Ecrire sur une gare.

"The Character Boot Camp" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Camp d'entraînement sur la diversité des personnages. - dette


	4. Gellert & Percival

_Gellert & Percival_

* * *

Rentrer sur le territoire des États-Unis d'Amérique s'était avéré être plus facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ce pays avait beau poser un regard sur lui-même qui était très pompeux, échapper au Ellis Island moldu n'avait pas était plus dur que de passer sous les radars des Aurors.

Gellert Grindelwald n'était cependant pas homme à se cacher bien longtemps, il ne tenait pas en place et n'avançait à rien dans ses projets en restant sans cesse sous couverture.

Il devait donc se trouver une autre peau, et de préférence, une peau qui aurait suffisamment de marge de manœuvre pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il devait pouvoir agir à visage découvert.

Gellert était donc en planque devant l'entrée des bureaux du MACUSA, attendant de voir passer une belle cible. Il avait repéré le client parfait, un homme dont la démarche criait qu'il avait de hautes responsabilités, qui avait du style et de l'élégance. Un homme dont il aimerait bien prendre la peau.

Un soir, il se glissa jusqu'à un bar moldu où Percival Graves semblait aimer se détendre après les heures de travail. Il s'arrangea pour que l'homme s'assoit en face de lui et commence à discuter sereinement.

« Laissez-moi devinez, avec votre classe vous devez être sénateur, au moins ! complimenta Gellert. » Il s'était arrangé pour que les ténèbres de ce coin du bar et ses propres connaissances en métamorphoses le dissimulent aux yeux de son ennemi. Grave laissa s'échapper un rire malicieux, il le prenait pour un Moldu quelconque.

« Non, je suis chef de bureau. Ça recèle plus d'aventure qu'il n'y paraît.

— Racontez-moi, donc, susurra Gellert.

— Vous ne serez jamais en mesure de comprendre, assura Grave d'un air hautain.

— Vous voulez parier ? » Et le sourire charmeur de Gellert aurait paru dangereux à tous ceux qui savaient qui il était vraiment. Dans ce bar, cependant, on ne savait rien de lui.

Percival se pencha jusqu'à murmurer à son oreille : « Je préfèrerai vous montrer, que de vous en parler, murmura-t-il. »

Gellert sentit qu'il lui faisait du pied sous la table, et se dit que, s'il avait choisi un sorcier aux goûts vestimentaires certains, ses choix de partenaires étaient plus que discutables.

* * *

Ce texte est une participation aux défis de la Gazette :

 **\- Compétition de Drabbles :** Gellert Grindelwald

 **\- Défis des 200 choix :** (Dialogue) "Vous ne serez jamais en mesure de comprendre." / "Vous voulez parier?"

 **\- Défi Fou :** Percival Graves


End file.
